


Длинная короткая дорога

by torri_jirou



Category: hide with Spread Beaver
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В самом деле, зачем хиде сдался этот рыжий дохляк? Да он завтра же найдет себе десяток таких же, лучше даже, в сто раз талантливее. Вот пойдет в магазин и встретит у кассы какого-нибудь гитарного гения…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Длинная короткая дорога

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод эпиграфов Cei-Fei

**Алло!**

_"Однажды я шёл по улице_  
 _Искал музыку, ничего неожиданного_  
 _Но внезапно_  
 _Я услышал. я услышал!_  
 _Мне всё равно_  
 _Что все так ненавидят это."_  
(с) Lemoned I Scream

Что глупость совершена, неожиданно стало понятно днем позже, когда ненавязчиво посетила мелкая, но волнующая мысль отложить звонок еще на неделю, иными словами, до тех пор, пока не найдется предлог не звонить вовсе.  
На видеомагнитофоне уже в четвертый раз крутилась любительская запись концерта Media Youth.  
Сейчас хиде был почти зол на Сугизо, а если быть честным, то на самого себя, за то что так легко повелся на подначку и согласился позвать Киёши в Spread Beavers. Да еще Хёго из «Фернандесов» в это втянул, попросил связаться с Киёши. Который не счел нужным ответить даже отказом. Он, вообще, не счел нужным ответить, сделал вид, что не понял о чем речь. Это оставляло надежду, что положительный ответ все-таки возможен, но требует принципиально иного подхода и большего приложения усилий. Иными словами – хиде должен позвонить сам.  
Звонить сам хиде не хотел, точнее боялся. Поэтому и тянул уже вторую неделю придумывая для самого себя невразумительные отговорки и неубедительные «уважительные причины». Вот только Хёго-сан звонил чуть ли не каждый день, сокрушался и предлагал позвонить снова или написать письмо. А Сугизо, сволочь такая, при встрече ухмылялся так, будто он все прекрасно понимает.  
В самом деле, зачем хиде сдался этот рыжий дохляк? Да он завтра же найдет себе десяток таких же, лучше даже, в сто раз талантливее. Вот пойдет в магазин и встретит у кассы какого-нибудь гитарного гения…  
На экране, пальцы Киёши скользили по грифу так быстро, словно были смазаны маслом.  
Совершенно не к месту и не вовремя, лишним поводом для злости на самого себя, появилось чувство вины за ту, трехгодичной давности, драку.  
Как Киёши толкнул его, хиде помнил прекрасно. И как сам дал сдачи, со всего размаха ударил рыжего по носу так, что кровь брызнула на рубашку, это он тоже помнил. А причину драки – нет. Какой-то черный провал между предложением выпить (в который уже раз) за успешное совместное сотрудничество и громким «Это я с тобой больше не играю!».  
Невозможность вспомнить раздражала еще сильнее. Вдруг, Киёши сказал ему что-то такое, за что мало было не только нос разбить, но, вообще, никогда в жизни больше не разговаривать. А он звонить собрался и снова в свой проект звать.  
Хиде посмотрел, как Киёши на записи улыбнулся Дайске и попытался представить, какую гадость он может сказать… Мда…  
Больше всего на свете хиде ненавидел три вещи: чувствовать себя виноватым, злиться на самого себя и бояться.  
Он взял со столика визитную карточку, которая так и не сумела потеряться за все это время, несмотря на старательное пренебрежение. Номер напечатан четко, даже не притворишься, что перепутал цифру.  
Кто знает, может быть у Киёши все запланировано на годы вперед. Да и сам он, через неделю другую придумает новый проект и надобность отпадет…  
Зазвучала «Cloudy». Киёши играл так, будто он был наедине с музыкой и в то же время вместе со всем залом, с каждым из зрителей.  
хиде вздохнул и набрал телефонный номер.  
\- Алло, Киёши? Это хиде, ты не хотел бы...  
\- Да!

 

**Вверх**

_"Время пришло, протяни руки к Земле и почувствуй биение жизни_  
 _Время пришло, твоя очередь держать небесный свод"._  
(c) Red Sundance

Наверное, со стороны они выглядели как пара пришлых дикарей, впервые в жизни попавших в мегаполис и никогда раньше не видевших достижений цивилизации, но Киёши сейчас это мало волновало. Он замер у подножия эскалатора и с сердитым видом смотрел на выбегающие из-под пола ребристые ступеньки. Его не заставил сдвинуться с места ни насмешливый взгляд обогнавшей их девушки, ни тычок в спину от хиде.  
\- Ну, что ты встал как парализованный? - хиде пихнул его еще раз, - Идем.  
Киёши не сдвинулся с места, но все же ответил:  
\- По-моему, это уже слишком. Знаешь, я почти привык, что это не город, а один сплошной эскалатор: в офисах, магазинах, даже в спортивных центрах. А теперь еще и в клубе. Это нормально? Я скоро ходить разучусь.  
\- Разве в Токио по-другому? - удивился хиде, но Киёши не ответил. Он коротко бросил: "Иди один", и пошел к выходу. хиде помедлил немного, а потом отправился вслед за другом, задержавшись на минуту у барной стойки.  
Пляж простирался так далеко, что свет фонарей с набережной не доходил даже до середины, и все предметы, все фигуры возле воды казались только сгустками темноты на фиолетовом фоне моря. Но хиде не пришлось долго искать - он знал.  
Киёши стоял босиком на полосе прибоя, где песок плотный и упругий. хиде встал рядом, прищурившись посмотрел на слабеющие следы заката над горизонтом.  
\- Не переживай так, скоро клип снимем, вернемся, вот и отдохнешь.  
\- Я не устал, просто... - Киёши вздохнул, - все это как-то слишком фальшиво. Слишком много людей, слишком много света...  
\- Слишком много эскалаторов, - засмеялся хиде.  
Он протянул Киёши бутылку в плотном бумажном пакете.  
\- Держи, оно полусладкое - сойдет за десерт, раз уж тут нет твоих любимых конфет.  
И запрыгал на одной ноге, стягивая ботинок. Киёши наблюдал за ним, отпивая вино маленькими глотками. хиде разулся, связал ботинки шнурками и перекинул через плечо, потом отобрал у Киёши бутылку.  
\- Ладно, если уж у тебя внезапно развилась высотобоязнь, пойдем, прогуляемся.  
Он закатал брюки и зашагал вдоль кромки набегающих коротких волн. Киёши пошел следом, не торопясь догонять и идти рядом.  
Ночной пляж жил своей жизнью: в темноте раздавались голоса и смех, красными светлячками мерцали огоньки сигарет, к запаху бензина из города и водорослей с океана примешивался сладковатый аромат марихуаны, где-то звучала музыка.  
Ночь поглотила все краски, даже самые яркие присыпала серым, но с шевелюрой хиде справиться не смогла – его голова даже в темноте сияла розовым. Светлый ботинок покачивался в такт шагам. Как камертон... Киёши усмехнулся собственным мыслям.  
\- Ты только не подумай, я не устал, - сказал он в спину хиде.  
\- Я не думаю.  
\- И мне здесь нравится.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Просто...  
\- Тут слишком много эскалаторов.  
\- Да ну тебя.  
\- Нет, я серьезно, - хиде махнул бутылкой, так что вино выплеснулось на песок, - ты зря на бедный агрегат наехал. Если рассматривать метафорически, - Киёши фыркнул, - то эскалатор можно считать олицетворением шоу-бизнеса. Ты поднимаешься наверх в блеске огней, а механизм, который помогает тебе двигаться: продюсеры, стилисты, те же роуди - никому не видны...  
\- Ага, - поддакнул Киёши, - и остановиться нельзя, а попробуешь свернуть - морду разобьешь.  
\- Зануда ты, такую красивую теорию испортил.  
\- Передай лучше вино, - сказал Киёши.  
хиде обернулся и тут же чуть не упал: какая-то парочка занималась любовью возле самой воды. Извинившись и получив в ответ одну из тех фраз, которые обычно понятны без перевода, они заторопились отойти подальше. И потом пошли рядом. Отпивали по глотку и передавали друг другу вино.  
Глаза давно привыкли к темноте, света звезд вполне хватало, чтобы видеть дорогу, но что это за высокая темная полоса виднеется на их пути, стало понятно только когда они подошли поближе.  
Высокий каменный пирс пересекал весь пляж и вдавался далеко в океан, а прямо перед ними вела наверх крутая лестница без перил.  
\- Что ты там говорил про метафоры? - поинтересовался Киёши с нескрываемым торжеством.  
хиде с минуту рассматривал стертые, осыпающиеся ступени и рассмеялся.  
\- Черт, твоя взяла, - он поставил пустую бутылку на первую ступень, - Ну что, полезли?

 

**Сон в зимнее утро**

_"Неважно сколько лет тебе придётся ждать_  
 _Не упадёт ли что-то с неба._  
 _Иди вперед и неси огонь в своём сердце"_  
(с) Rocket Dive

Чашка разлетелась на мелкие осколки. Но уже некогда было собирать разбитое, внизу, в машине ждал хиде. Так что Киёши только маханул тряпкой по кофейной лужице – чтобы не оттирать потом засохшее и побежал на улицу, на ходу надевая куртку.  
Он не успел еще закрыть дверцу машины, как хиде рванул с места.  
\- Якудза? – спросил хиде, поглядев в зеркальце заднего вида, а потом еще обернулся для верности.  
\- Что? – Киёши был занят борьбой с заевшей молнией на куртке и не сразу понял о чем речь.  
\- Ты задолжал якудзе денег и они пришли требовать долг, так? Иначе чего ты так бежал.  
хиде постарался придать соответствующий словам озабоченный вид, но поймав откровенно ошарашенный взгляд Киёши, не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
\- Да ну тебя! – Киёши тоже рассмеялся, - Я просто проспал и чашку еще разбил, чудом кофе не облился. Вот и торопился.  
\- Мог бы и не торопиться, мы и так раньше всех приедем.  
\- Ты же ждал, - пожал плечами Киёши.  
Когда они приехали, хиде сразу отправился разговаривать с режиссером. Вдвоем, они склонились над листами с раскадровкой и начали горячо что-то обсуждать, по очереди тыкая пальцами в рисунки и чуть не сталкиваясь головами.  
Киёши понаблюдал с минуту, понял, что с трудом улавливает предмет обсуждения и отправился гулять среди декораций.  
В павильоне было светло и прохладно. Операторы крутились возле своих камер, осветители устанавливали и проверяли софиты. Нормальная рабочая суета.  
Когда Киёши надоело бесцельно слоняться, он устроился в дальнем углу павильона на широком подоконнике круглого окна и стал смотреть как серые утренние сумерки сменяет холодный бледный день.  
Сон подкрался незаметно. Даже не сон, так дремота. Бывает так, что и не спишь вроде, кажется, все слышишь, а тяжесть разлилась по телу и пошевелиться сил нет совершенно. Обычно на холоде трудно заснуть, но в этот день, прохлада будто только усиливала сонное оцепенение. Киёши показалось, что он услышал тихий оклик «Ки-тян», он даже хотел открыть глаза, но не получилось. Ветер теплым сквозняком прошелся по павильону, шевельнул рыжую челку, погладил щеку и откуда-то совсем издалека донесся строгий голос: «Хватит щелкать, разбудите».  
После этого Киёши оказался на космическом корабле. Он путешествовал через вселенную к далекой и дикой планете, чтобы показать аборигенам, как надо играть рок. Корабль попал в метеоритный поток, гравитационные системы вышли из строя и всех пассажиров начало швырять от стены к стене. Киеши больно ударился бедром и проснулся… от того, что его довольно бесцеремонно толкали в бок коленкой.  
\- Держи, - едва Киёши открыл глаза, хиде протянул ему старбаксовский стаканчик, - Капучино. И давай просыпайся уже. Техника готова, Чиролин уже подъезжает, ИНА и ДАЙ тоже скоро будут. Через пятнадцать минут начнем.  
Киёши сел на подоконнике, скрестив ноги, осторожно снял со стакана крышку. На взбитой молочной пенке еще держался улыбчивый кофейный смайлик.  
\- Отличный клип получится, - сказал вдруг хиде.  
Он стоял спиной к Киёши, разглядывал павильон, смотрел на занятых делом людей и неторопливо пил свой обычный двойной эспрессо.  
\- Ты так уверено говоришь это… - улыбнулся Киёши.  
\- Потому что так и будет! - хиде кивнул головой, подтверждая свои слова, затем на мгновение умолк, - Жаль только, что декорации по кускам. Если их соединить, будет самый настоящий дом.  
Киёши отвлекся от кофе и вслед за хиде оглядел павильон. Представил, какой бы это был дом – круглые светлые коридоры, комнаты с утопленными в стены мягкими сиденьями и множество динамиков на каждом углу, чтобы всегда слышать музыку.  
\- Тебе бы подошел такой дом, - сказал он.  
\- Да, я бы хотел в таком жить. Я тогда завел бы себе кота. – хиде глянул, как Киёши пьет кофе, а потом слизывает молочную пенку с губ, и добавил, - Рыжего.

Они возвращались поздно вечером, когда на улицах из живых существ остались одни фонари.  
\- До завтра? – Киёши застегнул куртку и открыл дверцу.  
\- Да, до завтра. Ой, подожди! Это тебе. – хиде дотянулся назад и достал с заднего сидения квадратную коробку в желтой оберточной бумаге, с неуклюжим зеленым бантиком.  
\- Что это? – Киёши потянул за кончик ленточки.  
\- Не открывай, дома посмотришь. Ну, все пока.  
Машина, как и утром, рванула с места. Киеши с минуту посмотрел ей вслед и открыл коробку. Там была белая чашка с тремя тонкими красными полосками по верху и запиской внутри.  
«Мне пообещали, что она не бьется. хиде»

 

**Спрятанная память**

_"Всё движется в бесконечность_  
 _И исчезает в ней._  
 _Исчезают последние слова молитвы,_  
 _Бесконечность становится дымом_  
 _Теперь спи спокойно"_  
(с) Prayer

Киёши отключился прямо посреди разговора. Только что он, сильно жестикулируя, объяснял что ему не нравится в новой песне и тут же потянулся, зевнул и улегся на диване, бесцеремонно просунув ноги между спиной Хакуэ и спинкой дивана. Зябко поежился под тонкой курткой, вздохнул, обнял себя за плечи, подтянул колени к груди и наконец успокоился, ровно и глубоко задышал.  
Хакуэ нахмурился. Сколько раз он уже зарекался пить во время обсуждения новых проектов, и все как-то не складывается. А хронически усталого в последнее время Киёши развозит в момент. Хакуэ потряс его за плечо:  
\- Кие-сан, вставай. Дома поспишь, вставай.  
Киёши отмахнулся как от назойливой мухи, но Хакуэ был настойчив.  
\- Не спи, Киёши-сан, холодно здесь. Домой надо.  
На это Киёши приоткрыл один глаз, пробормотал:  
\- Будешь уходить - выруби свет. И телефон. А то затрезвонит ни свет ни заря.  
И снова заснул.  
Хакуэ устало выругался про себя. Так-то можно было уйти и пусть дрыхнет сколько хочет, но ведь ночи-то холодные, а кондиционер уже два месяца как сломан. После ночевки в этом холодильнике простудится даже крепыш Чиролин, что уж про Киёши говорить. Будет потом гнусавить целый месяц. Хакуэ ненадолго задумался и вспомнил, что, кажется, раньше ему попадалось здесь одеяло, значит надо поискать, может где-то лежит. Он принялся рыться на полках встроенного шкафа, где хранилось всякое барахло от медиаторов и стаканов до старых контрактов под черновики. Одеяло нашлось на самом верху, придавленное большой коробкой. Хакуэ потянул его на себя, но безуспешно. Тогда Хакуэ подпрыгнул и, схватившись за одеяло, дернул на себя так, что коробка наполовину съехала с полки. Несколько секунд она опасно покачивалась, а потом опрокинулась. Растерявшись, Хакуэ не успел отскочить, только прикрыл голову руками, ожидая удара. С шорохом и легким треском по голове и плечам застучал ливень скомканных жестких бумажек, коробка напоследок стукнула по локтю и отлетела в сторону.  
Переведя дух, Хакуэ посмотрел под ноги, а потом от изумления сел на пол.  
Да, на него просыпались бумажки, но не скомканные. Ноги Хакуэ утопали в пестром ворохе сложенных по всем правилам журавликов. Маленькие, не больше трех сантиметров, но сделанные тщательно и аккуратно. Казалось, тот, кто их складывал, использовал первое, что попадется под руку: блокноты в клетку и линейку, глянцевые журналы, каталоги гитар, салфетки, даже нотные тетради. Лишь небольшая часть была сложена традиционно - из разноцветных листков васи.  
Позабыв обо всем, Хакуэ перебирал журавликов одного за другим, читал обрывки слов на крыльях, пытался угадать, кто изображен на фотографиях, поэтому раздавшийся за спиной голос заставил его вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
\- Выброси это.  
\- Что?  
Хакуэ обернулся. Киёши сидел на диване, тяжелым взглядом уставившись на пустую коробку.  
\- Выброси. Или сожги, - повторил он.  
Голос Киёши звучал так сипло, что Хакуэ захотелось откашляться вместо него. Если бы он не знал друга лучше, то решил бы, что Киёши сейчас заплачет, так потерянно он выглядел.  
\- Но как же...  
Киёши перевел взгляд на Хакуэ, но смотрел куда-то сквозь него, как в стену.  
\- Они ничего не могут. Ничего. Просто глупая легенда... - усталым жестом он растер лицо и поднялся, сказал глухо, - Я поймаю такси. Спускайся.  
Киеши вышел, так и не взглянув на журавликов и забыв на столе сумку.  
\- Что ж, хотя бы ночевать здесь не будет, - пробормотал Хакуэ.  
Он забросил одеяло обратно на полку и стал складывать фигурки в коробку. Почему-то Хакуэ был уверен - если пересчитать всех журавликов, их окажется ровно тысяча штук.


End file.
